Hardric
Sir Hardric is a Knight of Plort. History Hardric was at first a mere denizen of Air'ihpotre, without great knowledge of the lands of Weab. He didn’t really see the need to leave his home then, content with the horizon under his gaze, and mere reveries. This was to change when, one day, he found in the warehouse of some merchant a copy of the first scroll of the art of Arpying, as it was described by the masters Gaigacks and Arrenson. Great was his interest in this art, and the possibilities it offered. Still, he didn’t leave his home until the invasion of Air'ihpotre by the Marizu. Unable to accept the changes brought in the new ‘kingdom’ of Roe Lin, Hardric left his home behind. For a long time he wandered through the wild lands of Weab, seeing new kingdoms, seeking new knowledge. He was, however, wary of the Marizu after seeing the desolation they could bring. It wasn’t until years later that he found his way to the lands of Tivit. There he found more knowledge than he could ever dream of. It was there, several months later, that he heard about the tales of Jay, Acacia, and the land of Plort. Through the discovery of such a place filled him with awe, he didn’t muster the courage to go to this land for several months. Still, he finally traveled to the island, and was welcomed like a friend. Most of his time was spent wandering between Borrd, Wechi, and De’endee with its great libraries. The tales of the exploits of the knights and barons of Plort had steered him to come to this island, so naturally he decided to train in order to join them, eager to write his own story beside them. However, his brash behavior, and his difficulties to follow Spelin’s commands, stalled his training, forcing him to follow thrice the Knights' Road before being finally knighted by Lady Iximaz and earning the title of Sir. As a knight, his main weapons are sword and magic, for he believes in the dual power of body and mind. He began his travels with only a grosse messer. This weapon is named Legard. For magic, Hardric mainly uses spells drawn from a tome found in the lands of JaiButcharh, in the fief of Air'ihdresd, and which belonged to a wizard called Nicodelli. He still calls the tome by that name in order to honor the wizard. He’s also an adept of many styles of Arpying. Although the words Gaigacks and Arrenson are still dear to his heart, he mainly uses two other styles: the Faituh style, where the new face is created through focusing on key events from the face’s past, and the Perusonah style, named after one of the fiefs of the deadly Athlusian Dominion, a land of conflict between law and chaos where the power of demon summoning reigns supreme. The practitioner does not create a wholly new face here, but musters his willpower in order to overcome his daily doubts and inner darkness, thus earning great power. But should the spirit of the practitioner waver, this same darkness would consume him in no time. Category:Knights of Plort